Broma de los Dioses: Karma de los Loud
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: - "Para ti, tú y yo, nacimos bajo una Estrella Maldita, somos la "Broma de los Dioses", una Comedia que no tiene fin". Fueron sus palabras hacia Lynn, mientras que observaba junto con su familia, aterrados, aquel cambio en el peli blanco. Clasificación "T" y con escenas sangrientas.


**Broma de los Dioses: Karma a los Loud** **He visto el capítulo "No such Luck" de The Loud House y en el grupo de Facebook que estoy, muchos mostraron su enojo hacia Lynn y la familia por lo que le hicieron a Lincoln, de hacerlo a un lado. Por un lado entiendo que es solo un capítulo y demás, pero por otro punto, creo en mi opinión, que este ha sido uno de los episodios que podría pasar a ser considerado por muchos como el más odiado, sumando al de "Study muffin", "Brawn in the family" y "La Casa Verde" junto con "Detective o Consecuencias", capítulo que en mi posición, no me gustaron para nada, en especial los modos en los que las hermanas se han pasado de la raya con el pobre Lincoln.**

 **¿Cómo me vino a la mente el título "Broma de los Dioses" y la anexión de "Karma a los Loud"? El primero lo pensé ya que lo leí en uno de los tomos de Saint Seiya: Next Dimension, donde Abel de Géminis le dice a su hermano Caín, que ellos nacieron por la burla de los Dioses hacia ellos, el deseo de mofarse y hacerles la vida imposible. Y yo creo que Lynn en este capítulo se mofó bastante del pobre peli blanco :(. El "Karma de los Loud se lo agradezco a Nato de Jesus por la idea :D. Muchas gracias, amigo y saludos :D.**

 **Todos los derechos reservados para Nickelodeon, Chris Savino y Masami Kurumada.**

* * *

 **Broma de los Dioses: Karma a los Loud** ¿Él era el responsable de la mala suerte? ¿Acaso había nacido bajo una Estrella Maldita? ¿Era por su Signo del Zodiaco? ¿Era por eso que su familia lo estaba haciendo a un lado, a pesar de que él mismo había ideado esa idea para probar que no era la desgracia?. Se sentía raro estar excluido, quería expresarse, hablar con ellos, pero por otro lado, podía sentir esa sed ardiente que le quemaba su interior y que pedía que tomara medidas o iba a estallar como una bomba, cosa que nunca en la vida le había pasado.

\- _"¿Qué es lo que hice de malo? ¿Por qué me hacen todavía un lado? ¿Acaso esta es mi familia? ¡NO! ¡¿QUÉ ESTUPIDECES DICES, LINCOLN?! ¡ELLOS SON TU FAMILIA, LO HICISTE POR ELLOS...pero...pero...¿Por qué me siento vacío? ¿Qué es esto?"_ Se preguntaba el peli blanco, mientras que caminaba alejado de sus padres y hermanas después de estar en las playas, en donde debía estar alejado de ellos y usar una botarga del Equipo de Baseball "Las Ardillas" de Royal Woods.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un lugar desconocido, donde los Caballeros caídos en las distintas Guerras Santas descansaban en paz, dos de ellos, uno de cabellos negros y otro de color blanco se hallaban discutiendo por las acciones cometidas de uno y otro, sin saber quién era el culpable al respecto, solo se pasaban la pelota hasta que uno de ellos miró hacia la Tierra, donde pudo sentir las desgracias de la gente.

\- Jajaja, mira, Caín, ¿los Humanos no merecían caer y ser esclavos? Mira bien a este chico. Le señaló el de cabellos negros.

\- ¡Abel! Ni se te ocurra hacerlo, tú sabes que no te lo perdonarán aquí, me costó mucho de que pudieras descansar aquí y no en el Infierno. Le advirtió su hermano.

\- Tú, aún estando muerto, sigues siendo un débil, no sirves para la verdadera lucha, te preocupes por los Humanos cuando ellos no se acuerdan de nosotros. Ahora mira y contempla. Respondió con burla, Abel, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Lincoln.

* * *

En la Tierra, Lincoln iba volviendo con su familia, pero él debía mantenerse alejado un par de metros atrás, ya que según las palabras de su padre, él "no debía provocar ninguna desgracia hasta que llegaran a casa con el trofeo de Lynn".

\- A veces pienso que me lo hacen en serio y de que soy adoptado. Dijo el muchacho así mismo, con miedos y dudas.

\- _¡Jajajaja! ¿Eso crees, niño?._ Habló una voz desconocida.

\- ¿Eh?. Lincoln se giró por todas partes, pero no había nadie en los alrededores ni en la playa.

\- _No me puedes ver, pero yo sí y además vine a hablar contigo._ Volvió a hablar aquel personaje.

El peli blanco comenzó a tener miedo, ¿estaría loco? ¿sería una alucinación?. No lo sabía, así que comenzó a correr pero manteniendo la distancia, en aquel momento, la misteriosa voz tomó forma y se mostró un joven de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, sumando a una Armadura Dorada y una sonrisa aterradora.

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡¿Quién eres?!. Preguntó Lincoln a aquel personaje..

\- Jeje, ahora me ves, ¿no, mocoso?. Mira, he venido a hablar contigo. ¿No te gustaría vengarte de ellos? ¿Hacerlos sufrir? ¿Sabes que tienes la fuerza en tu interior pero que eres un pobre débil?. Hazlo, demuestra quién eres, ¿o acaso es verdad lo que dicen que eres adoptado?. Las preguntas de aquel joven daban miedo, bronca y dudas al respecto. Lincoln, por su parte, no respondía, ya que estaba asustado y sentía su corazón latir cada vez más rápido por las burlas.

\- ¿Quién eres?. Preguntó.

\- Je, tienes razón, ¿dónde están mis modales?. Yo soy Abel de Géminis, Caballero Dorado del Siglo XVIII, un vil traidor a Athena pero me gané el perdón, por intervención de mi hermano Caín, también Caballero de Géminis.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Un Caballero Dorado?! ¡Pero ustedes...! Iba a decir Lincoln.

\- ¿Qué pasa, niño? ¿Miedo, bronca, dudas, impotencia, odio? Dilo, vamos, dilo. Eres como un Rey sin Corona que cae al Vacío Eterno. Preguntó Abel, mientras que tapaba los labios del chico.

\- Yo...Iba a decirlo, pero alguien más intervino.

\- ¡Abel, por Athena! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!. Quiso saber su hermano Caín, quien llegó a tiempo para detener las locuras de su hermano.

\- Caín, ¿Por qué interrumpes la diversión? No seas un aguafiestas. Dijo su hermano, mientras que se peleaban y esa fue la oportunidad de Lincoln de escapar.

* * *

\- ¿Acaso los estoy viendo yo solo?. Quiso saber Lincoln, asustado, cuando en ese momento, Abel lo agarró por sorpresa y lo tiró al piso, cerca de sus hermanas.

\- Lincoln, ¿Qué te dijeron? Mantente alejadas de nosotras hasta llegar a casa. Le dijo Lynn amenazante.

\- _Jajajaja, te dejas atropellar por una loca como ella. Es hora de que te de una manito._ Se burló el peli negro, mientras que preparaba un truco bajo la manga.

\- ¡Abel, alto, no lo hagas, para, para!. Le detuvo Caín, mientras que agarraba la mano de su hermano y detenía el ataque que tenía preparado, pero éste estaba en formación.

\- ¡Eres un idiota, Caín, ¿no sabes que este ataque no puedo detenerlo ahora?!. Preguntó con furia Abel.

\- ¡Entonces tendré que ser yo quien...!. Iba a ofrecerse, pero en aquel momento, Abel lanzó su ataque, el llamado "Satán Imperial"; el cual tomó posesión de Lincoln, pero no haría efecto en un breve período de tiempo.

Sin sentirlo, Lincoln se volteó asustado hacia ambos hermanos, los cuales seguían peleándose.

* * *

Llegó hasta la Van, donde su padre le detuvo, diciéndole que él subiría al último instante, el muchacho no podía soportarlo, pero, ¿arruinar la victoria de su hermana?, él estaba furioso y apretaba los puños con fuerza, cosa que fue aprovechada por Abel.

\- _Jajajaja, mira esto, Caín: Ahí tienes a un Humano desprestigiado por su propia familia. Tranquilo, niño, que Abel está para ayudarte._ Le dijo y volvió a invocar su "Satán Imperial", pero cuando estaba por lanzarlo, pudo sentir que el anterior golpe estaba surgiendo desde dentro de Lincoln.

Ahora era el turno de que el niño entrara dentro de la Van, sentándose alejado de Lynn y en medio de donde estaban Lola y Lana.

\- ¡Bueno, familia! ¡¿Qué les parecía este día?!. Preguntó el Señor Lynn Loud.

\- ¡Genial!. Festejaron todos, menos Lincoln, quien habló en voz baja y sin mucho entusiasmo.

\- Lincoln, ¿estás bien?. Preguntó Rita.

\- Solo estoy cansado, mama, nada más. Respondió con poca energía.

\- Recuerda lo que dijimos, hijo, nada de...Iba a decir su padre.

\- Nada de destruir el trofeo de Lynn, claro que no lo haré. Dijo el muchacho, pero con un cambio en su voz y eso provocó que Lynn abrazara con fuerza el premio.

\- Creo que será mejor que sientes al lado de Leni. Sugirió Lisa.

El joven tuvo que obedecer, sentándose al lado de su hermana mayor, mientras que Caín y Abel aparecían detrás de él. El peli negro celebraba por lo que había hecho, era el comienzo de la fiesta.

* * *

Pronto dejaron las playas, dirigiéndose hacia su casa, mientras que algunas de las chicas dormían, el cambio en Lincoln parecía desarrollarse a una velocidad terrible, cosa que no parecía preocupar a todos, hasta que llegar a su hogar.

(Música King without a Crown, Matisyahu)

\- Me voy a dormir. Dijo Lincoln, tras salir del auto y sin despedirse de nadie.

\- Lincoln, ¿no vas a...? Iba a decir Lori, pero ya fue tarde, ya que el peli blanco subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación.

* * *

Esa carga era fuerte, podía sentirlo en su cuerpo, esas emociones y las ganas de llorar por lo que su propia familia le había hecho, ¿Qué culpa tenía?.

\- No, ¡NO; NO! ¡LYNN, TÚ ERES LA IDIOTA QUE NO SABE JUGAR AL BASEBALL, NO YO! ¡TÚ LO ERES! ¡INÚTIL! ¡INÚTIL!. Gritaba entre sueños el peli blanco.

\- _Jajajaja, solo queda poco tiempo y mañana podrás hacerles sentir el Karma. Mejor dicho, justo ahora. Levántate, niño y comienza con tu sed de Justicia._ Dijo Abel, mientras que Lincoln se levantaba, bajo el efecto del "Satán Imperial" del peli negro y con ello se dirigió hacia el trofeo, pero el sueño podía más con él, así que decidió quedarse dormido.

\- Abel, ¿sabes de lo que estás haciendo?. Es una locura lo que estás haciendo, no puedo frenarte todo el tiempo. Le advirtió Caín, quien volvió a aparecer.

\- Eres un tonto, Caín, a ti te importa que los Humanos sean débiles, ellos también deberían ser Dioses. Por eso le estoy enseñando a este chico lo que debe ser un Dios: Aplastar a la porquería de su familia, destruir el orgullo de esa usurpadora y más que nada, sembrar el terror. Él sería un muy buen Caballero de Géminis. Respondió con burlas el peli negro.

\- Tú traicionaste a Athena para serle leal a Hades, ¿eso no te condena al peor castigo de los Dioses?. Quiso saber Caín.

\- ¡Ya cállate, idiota!. Exclamó Abel y el joven desapareció en el acto.

Pronto, la habitación quedó bajo un tenso silencio.

* * *

Llegaba un nuevo día y con ello el cambio de Lincoln, el cual estaba por verse, Caín estaba espiando todo el tiempo, en un intento de frenar a su hermano, mientras que Abel le hablaba al joven.

\- _¿Sabes por qué te tratan mal? Tú eres de Géminis, a los de este Signo del Zodiaco nos ven mal, siempre hay un preferido: Lynn es la preferida ahora, tú debes destruir cada sueño que ella tenga, que pague caro, ahora levántate, niño, levántate y acaba con ella. ¡Que la Casa de Géminis sea respetada!._ Le dio aquella orden el peli negro, mientras que Lincoln se levantaba y caminaba, arrastrando los pies, como si fuera un zombie y llegó hasta el baño, donde vio que no había nadie.

\- _"Toda mi familia debe estar desayunando, ni me despertaron"_. Pensó el peli blanco,

Ese odio, esa bronca que crecía como una planta maldita era imparable. Su cuerpo era una marioneta por parte de Abel, quien movía los hilos y ahora, contra su Voluntad, iba a vengarse.

\- El Karma ha llegado. La Casa de Géminis pide un cambio y sentirán el dolor que yo sentí al ser rechazado. Dijo Lincoln, mientras que estaba ya en las cercanías con la cocina, pero su familia le hizo a un lado otra vez.

Pero algo pasó cuando iba a sentarse en el sillón para desayunar, se levantó, tomó un asiento y comió al lado de Lynn y Lucy.

\- Lincoln. Dijo Rita con un tono de molestia.

No hubo respuesta.

\- Lincoln, tu madre te ha llamado. Llamó su padre, pero el muchacho estaba concentrado en su desayuno.

\- ¡¿Estás sordo o qué?!. Preguntó Lynn, quien tomó al joven de la camisa, pero él respondió al golpe y agarró con fuerza el brazo de su hermana, haciéndolo torcer.

\- ¡Lincoln, detente, la vas a lastimar!. Ordenó Rita, aterrada por lo que estaba viendo.

\- ¿O qué me harán? ¿Me harán a un lado?. Preguntó con aquella mirada fría y vacía.

(Música It´s time to die, FNAF 3)

Lynn se zafó de la mano de su propio hermano, mientras que era protegida por sus padres y hermanas. Les preocupaba esa mirada que tenía su propio, el cual se levantó al terminar el desayuno.

\- ¡Lincoln, a tu habitación ahora!. Le ordenó Lori.

\- ¿Lincoln? Jajaja, pobre idiota, ese Lincoln ya murió hace mucho. Respondió con un tono de burla.

\- ¡¿De qué hablas?! Oh, ahora eres sarcástico, eso no te servirá, hermanito. Advirtió Lola.

\- ¿Qué es lo más apreciado en esta casa? ¿Un trofeo o yo?. Preguntó pero nadie dijo algo respecto.

Al no obtener una respuesta, se dirigió hacia la vitrina de trofeos, donde tomó la llave y agarró aquel premio que tanto le había molestado.

\- _Ahora destrúyelo._ Le susurró Abel al oído.

\- Sí, Señor Abel. Respondió el muchacho.

\- ¡Lincoln, para, baja el trofeo, no lo hagas, era una broma, no te queríamos hacer a un lado!. Intentó el Señor Lynn, mientras que Rita contenía su hija deportista.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Me lo están diciendo en serio? ¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡RESPONDAN, MALDITOS! ¡ESTA ES LA PAGA POR LOS PECADOS, EL ORGULLO, EL MALDITO ORGULLO! ¡ESTOY CON UN FUEGO INCONTROLABLE EN MI CUERPO Y ALMA, AHORA VOY POR ESTO!. Exclamó con todas sus fuerzas y estrelló el trofeo contra el suelo.

Lynn al ver su preciado premio, el logro que había conseguido en aquel partido, ahora estaba hecho añicos, todo destruido y regado por el suelo. La chica castaña quería vengarse de su propio hermano, no le importaba si lo mandaba al hospital, ahora era el momento de que él pagara por lo que había hecho, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, Lincoln se le apareció de improvisto y la tomó del cuello, ejerciendo presión y cortando el aire, provocando que ella lo rasguñara para que lo soltara.

\- Tu sangre, Lynn, tu sangre, esa sonrisa maldita que tienes, el orgullo de una puta como tú. Eso ha llegado a su fin, has llegado al último capítulo de tu historia. Dijo Lincoln, tras soltarla por los arañazos.

\- ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡¿Quién eres?!. Preguntó la deportista asustada.

\- Te sientas como una Reina, pero eres una don nadie, no sabes jugar al baseball, tú le hechas la culpa a los demás, incluyéndome porque no sabes afrontar tus problemas. Ahora tendrás que sentir el fuego de tus Pecados, pobre idiota y es lo que eres, Lynn: Una idiota. Tú y yo somos de Géminis, aunque no seamos gemelos, estamos bajo una gracia divina: ¡Somos la burla de los Dioses!. Habló con aquellas palabras que ya aterraban a la familia.

\- Lincoln. Dijo Rita, tras desmayarse, el muchacho tomó uno de los restos más afilados del trofeo y comenzó a caminar amenazante hacia Lynn.

\- Cuando mueras, voy a probar tu sangre y a grabar mi nombre en tu piel. He ansiado tanto esto. No hay nada que pueda detenerme. Advirtió el peli blanco.

\- ¡HIJO, PARA, POR FAVOR, ESTO ES EN SERIO, TÚ NUNCA HARÍAS ALGO ASÍ A TU PROPIA FAMILIA!. Intervino el Señor Lynn Loud.

\- ¡Cállate, para ustedes habrán castigos, así que no intervengan!. Ordenó el chico más furioso y saltó hacia la deportista, clavando el filo del cristal en la pierna de la chica y empapando la alfombra, haciéndole gritar pero él le tapaba la boca.

\- _¡Lincoln, agh!._ Ahogaba ella sus gritos de dolor y terror.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Esta no es tu pierna de la suerte?! ¡ENTONCES DEBE SER ÉSTA!. Volvió a atacar, pero esta vez con más saña, enterrando el filoso objeto más adentro de la carne de la chica.

Las hermanas no podían hacer nada, querían salvarla a ella de ese dolor, pero si se metían, también pagarían el precio.

\- Esto es solo el principio, hermanita, esto es solo el principio, porque voy a disfrutar de este bello teatro de gritos y placer cuando te haya degollado o mejor, ¡¿QUÉ TAL SI ATRAVIESO TU MALDITO CORAZÓN DE PUTA!. Exclamó el muchacho y alzó el fragmento, listo para atacarla pero fue detenido por Lori, la cual lo sujetaba con fuerza.

\- ¡¿QUÉ CARAJO TE PASA?! ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TIENES?!. Preguntó ella, pero Lincoln la mordió con fuerza en el brazo, haciéndole sangrar.

\- ¡NO ME TOQUES NUNCA, PUTA DE CUARTA!. Respondió y la pateó con fuerza, hasta hacerla estrellar contra el pasamanos.

\- ¡Lincoln, para, por favor, para, no puedo sentir los nervios de mis músculos! ¡ES EN SERIO, PARA, POR FAVOR, NO ME PUEDO MOVER! ¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, TIENES RAZÓN, SOY UNA MALDITA, NO SÉ JUGAR AL BASEBALL Y NO SÉ CÓMO ARREGLAR MIS PROBLEMAS. LO ADMITO Y FUE MI ERROR HABERTE HECHO A UN LADO Y GRITARTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO, PERO REACCIONA O COMETERÁS UN CRIMEN!. Pidió Lynn desesperada.

\- No pararé hasta que el hechizo se rompa al ver morir a alguien delante de mí. ¡Y ESE ALGUIEN SERÁS TÚ!. Fue su respuesta y volvió a la carga.

\- ¡LINCOLN, PARA, NO...! Intentó ella, defendiéndose como podía, hasta que logró derribar a su atacante con un puño cerrado, pero éste había atravesado el brazo de ella, cortando una gran tramo de su piel.

\- ¡¿HECHIZO?! ¡¿DE QUÉ HABLAS?!. Preguntó Lucy, quien sabía bastante de eso y en ese momento, pudo sentir la presencia de aquel Caballero Dorado de Géminis.

En medio de aquel "concierto" de gritos y sangre, la figura de Abel se materializó, mostrando esa risa malvada y como el responsable de todo el Mal que estaba ocurriendo dentro de esa casa.

\- _¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS ESPERANDO, LINCOLN?! ¡VAS BIEN, DESTRÚYELA, MÁTALA!._ Le ordenó Abel, mientras que el muchacho obedecía.

\- _¡Abel, alto! ¡NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ UN DERRAMAMIENTO DE SANGRE INOCENTE!._ Intervino Caín, deteniendo el brazo del peli blanco.

\- _¡Ni se te ocurra, vamos, niño, hazlo, mátala, ¿Quieres verla arder en el Fuego del Hades?! ¡Hazlo!._ Ordenó Abel, mientras que se iba desesperando.

Pero en aquel momento en el que Lincoln iba a cometer, a repetir aquel fratricidio del Pasado, el la punta de cristal que tenía en sus manos, cayó al suelo y él también, arrodillándose ante los ojos de su propia hermana.

\- ¿Qué he hecho?. Dijo y Lynn pudo ver ese color sangriento en sus ojos.

\- _Yo lo ayudaré._ Intervino Caín, mientras que le retiraba el "Satán Imperial", a pesar de que solo se iría cuando una persona muriera ante sus ojos, el Caballero de Géminis logró salvarlo a tiempo.

\- Lynn...lo...siento...Pidió perdón, para luego caer en los brazos de su hermana, quien ante semejante presión, dolor y culpa, estalló en lágrimas y abrazó con fuerza al peli blanco.

\- Yo soy la culpable, Lincoln, soy yo. Respondió ella.

* * *

A su vez, Abel y Caín desaparecieron, el peli negro no había logrado cumplir su objetivo pero se sentía satisfecho por lo que había causado.

\- Espero que estés contento, hermano. Dijo Caín, mientras que el peli negro se reía y disfrutaba del espectáculo.

\- Hoy ese muchacho logró darle el prestigio que se perdió en el Pasado para la Casa de Géminis.

\- A ti te mantendré para siempre bajo vigilancia, incluso en el Más Allá eres un peligro. Advirtió el peli blanco, quien lo miró muy serio y dio su palabra de jamás bajar la guardia.

\- Caín, tú mismo deberías saberlo, incluso Lincoln y Lynn, al igual que tú y yo nacimos bajo una Estrella Maldita, somos la "Broma de los Dioses". Remarcó el peli negro, mientras que en la Casa Loud las cosas se solucionaban.

* * *

Tal vez esa sería la palabra para describir aquel baño sangre en aquel domicilio, las preguntas abundaban y no parecían haber respuestas concretas por lo ocurrido. Lynn se había recuperado del ataque, el cual no había dañado sus nervios ni tampoco perdió la movilidad de sus piernas ni de los brazos, pero ella no quería soltar para nada a Lincoln, ahora era ella la que se sentía culpable por todo lo ocurrido. ¿Importaba el trofeo? No, ahora ella quería estar al lado de su hermano y rogar de que estas cosas jamás volvieran a suceder, jamás había visto a su hermano bajo una fuerza sobrenatural y aquellas palabras que le sorprendieron:

\- _"Tú y yo somos una "Broma de los Cielos"._ Y mientras que abrazaba a Lincoln, el cual se había desmayado y lloraba, jamás olvidaría lo que su hermano le había dicho y ésto le perduraría para siempre en la Mente y en especial las imágenes de Abel y Caín, mirándolos a ambos hermanos desde el Más Allá, pero a la vez dentro de la Casa Loud.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **No será un gran fanfic, pero, sacándole lo mágico y sobrenatural, en este capítulo, Lincoln sufrió mucho por culpa de lo que Lynn dijo y su familia ni lo apoyó, se unieron a favor de su hija deportista y listo.**

 **Pero bueno, espero que les vaya a gustar esta historia :). Nos vemos y que tengan un buen Jueves para todos ustedes.**


End file.
